Satellite System
The Satellite System is a powerful weapon system in the series After War Gundam X which was developed by the United Nations Earth during the 7th Space War. In the After War era it is the most powerful Mobile Suit weapon in existence. Technological Informations The Satellite System consists of several pieces of technology working together. One part of the system is a lunar solar power station on the moon, which not only holds the power source for the Satellite Cannon but also the remains of D.O.M.E., the first Newtype. On this station a large dish is mounted, which can send a super-microwave energy beam to a Mobile Weapon capable of sending a signal to the station and receiving the beam. After the Mobile Suit or Mobile Armor received the beam, a microwave pulse is then sent along the laser circuit's path and into the energy collection device of the mobile weapon. Afterwards an energy beam is fired from the Satellite Cannon installed on the unit which is capable of destroying a Space Colony with a single shot. In AW 0015, GX-9900 Gundam X pilot Garrod Ran deliberately missed the microwave beam, which then hit a sea, causing a massive explosion. One massive problem of the system was the fact, that the microwave beam could only be sent if the moon was in sight. To counter this problem, several relay satellites were positioned in Earth's orbit that allowed a Gundam X to receive the microwave from any location. However, most of them were destroyed during the war. Over time, several versions of this system have been developed, each system having its own unique use. GX-9900 Gundam X The first mobile suit to be outfitted with the satellite system. To operate the system from this suit, a Newtype pilot is required, who would send a signal to the lunar station through the Flash System, which would then send the energy beam. Also to arm and fire the Satellite Cannon, a removable G-Controller is required. On the Gundam X, the sending and receiving process takes 4.03 seconds. FX-9900 GX-Bit The GX-Bits used the same satellite cannon installed on the Gundam X. Since the GX-Bits were unmanned Bit Mobile Suits, their satellite system was used from the main Gundam X controlling the Bits. Despite being only Mobile Bits, the firepower of their satellite cannon was the same as the one of the main unit. GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X In AW 0015, an upgraded version of the Satellite System known as the Satellite System Mk. II is incorporated into the new GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X of the New United Nations Earth. This system has six reflectors and improved cooling system for increased energy absorption. The accompanying Satellite Cannon was also upgraded into the Twin Satellite Cannon, which can fire beams with several times the destructive power of the original. NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break/NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab The upgraded Gundam of the New UNE feature their own version of the Satellite Cannon, called the Satellite Launcher. For this system to be used, a Satellite Cannon is mounted on top of the Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab while in its Mobile Armor configuration. The Gundam Virsago Chest Break can then stand on this firing platform and deploy its collectors to gather energy to fire the weapon. History Developed during the 7th Space War, the first version of the Satellite System was installed in the newly built Gundam X of the UNE. One such suit was piloted by young Newtype Jamil Neate, who used his Gundam together with several GX-Bits to destroy one of the colonies which the SRA planned to drop on Earth. This however only triggered the massive colony drop that ended the war and nearly wiped out the population on the planet. Around the same time most of the relay satellites in orbit were also destroyed. 15 years later one Gundam X is found by 15 year old boy Garrod Ran, while he escapes with Newtype girl Tiffa Adill. Since Garrod isn't a Newtype, he needed help of Tiffa or sometimes even Jamil to use the Satellite System from his suit. However his Gundam was soon critically damaged by the RMSN-008 Bertigo, which also destroyed the Satellite Cannon on the suit, rendering the system on it useless. Around AW 0015, the New UNE found the remains of Jamil's old Gundam X and discovered, that his brainwaves were stored inside the computer of the suit. Using the remains as well as the stored brainwaves, the UNE developed the Gundam Double X with the upgraded Satellite System. This suit however was later stolen by Garrod Ran, who then claimed it as its own suit. When it turned out in AW 0015 that the SRA still existed, the New UNE upgraded the Gundams of Shagia and Olba Frost, who themselves added an optional Satellite Cannon on the Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab, which could only be used together with the Gundam Virsago Chest Breaker. During the 8th Space War, the frost Brothers seized control of the microwave station on the moon from D.O.M.E. and used their cannon to kill the leaders of both the UNE and the SRA. They then attacked Garrod's Gundam Double X, who at the same time fired the Twin Satellite Cannon on his Gundam Double X. The resulting explosion crippled all three Gundams beyond repair and destroyed the lunar station. In AW 0024 another Gundam X was found by a group of Vultures. Also in the same year it turned out that one of the relay satellites, named BATEN, survived the war and later would get modified, enabling it to send a microwave beam by itself, although BATEN can only provide 30% of the energy which could be sent from the lunar station. Mobile Weapons that use the Satellite System *GX-9900 Gundam X *FX-9900 GX-Bit *FX-9900-D G-Bit D.O.M.E. *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break together with NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab *RMS-012-8 Descem Hornet *RMS-012-10 Descem Mode X *GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh *XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh *RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master Notes & Trivia *In Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, the Satellite System was implemented as it was in the series - that it could only be used while the Moon was full. However, it was subsequently dropped when it reappeared in Super Robot Wars R, where the Satellite System could be used in broad daylight and all the way on Mars. It was reintroduced under the old system in Super Robot Wars Z/Z2. Category:After War